The Monsters of the East
The Monsters of the East is a story within the Chaos Rising storyline that details the events of the lands of Asia and the effects that Chaos is having on the eastern side of Earth. Centering around Cathay as the moral center of the story the POV Characters switch to several others as the lands of Asia are beset by foes from all sides and the Charr begin to rise in power one more time. The Monsters of the East also leads into a spin off story in the Lords of the Desert which centers around the Empire of Nehekhara in the form of several prominent humans of the region. The Monsters of the East opens the storyline to several prominent non-human races that are quite dominent in Asia including the Charr, Qun, Naga, Furbolg, and more of the powerbase of the Murlocs of whom hold their main power in Asia. POV Characters The POV Characters of the Monsters of the East are Cao Po, Dong Zhuo, Aarav Singh, Ishan Patil, and Hirota Tihoto of which are all prominent humans of Asia's most powerful kingdoms. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Cao Po is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 2 Dong Zhuo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 3 Aarav Singh is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he walks the palace grounds in the capital of the Indish kingdom of Delhi with his wife Navya of whom he talks with of the recent attacks from the nearby Sirahun Kingdom. Chapter 4 Ishan Patil is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he leads a group of his tribesmen against an encroachment of Satyr from Outland and during the battle the Satyr kill nearly his entire tribe and cush the resistence forcing Ishan to retreat with what few remain into the mountains of Afganistan away from the rampaging Satyr. Chapter 5 Hirota Tihoto is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is named the Emperor of Nippon following the death of his father to sickness. During the early part of the chapter he goes to several meetings of the Nippon Council and begins a relationship with one of his samurai lords daughters in the form of Hina Soto of which causes problems. Chapter 6 Torimoto Nakatomi is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is fighting on the battlements of Nagoya Castle where they are resisting the attacks of the Charr of whom are increasingly becoming strong in northern Nippon. The attack continues throughout the chapter with the forces of Nagoya increasingly losing the battle, and following the capture of the main gatehouse by the Charr Torimoto retreats into the inner keep with the majority of the defenders where they prepare for a last stand. The last stands ends with the arrival of a large Nippon force led by two Daimyo's from the region in the form of Nobuyuki Genjii, and Motonari Suguwara of whom would crush the Charr forces and relieve the fortress. Major Characters Introduced= *Ru Genjii *Yesha Takanaka |-|Minor Characters Introduced= *Nobuyuki Genjii *Motonari Suguwara |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 7 Cao Po is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 8 Dong Zhuo is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 9 Aarav Singh is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 10 Ishan Patil is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 11 Hirota Tihoto is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is overjoyed by the news that (girl he is with) is pregnant. Chapter 12 Torimoto Nakatomi is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Plot Details Chapter One Pacifying the North Emperor Cao Sou would marshal his forces and would lead the army of Cathay into the northern lands where they battled against a massive Charr army. The Charr had been held dorment by the increasing defences of the northern lands of Cathay, but the intelligence and scouting had told Cao Sou that their dominency was at an end and they were nearing an attack against the northern wall. Basically all the vassals of Emperor Cao Sou would arrive in the north and the Charr would mobilize to battle against Cathay leading to a massive battle and during the battle the forces of Cathay were victorious but suffered extreme casualties including Dong Zhuo's two sons of whom Dong Zhuo would blame Cao Sou's son Zhao Tai for causing the deaths of. Following the battle with the Charr Dong Zhuo begin listening to the whispers of Chaos in order to try and punish Cao Sou and he begin forming the Fang Dynasty into a powerful force only loyal to him, and it was this changing of loyalty that would spark the beggining of the Monsters of the East. Category:Story